The present invention relates to a lure used for fishing.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,008 discloses a lure having a rotational plate member which is rotatable by the action of resistance to a water current. This lure is primarily used for fishing a black bass and referred to as a spinner bait or a bass bait. When this lure is pulled, the rotational plate member is rotated by the resistance to a water current so that splashes, bubbles, water streams along blade surfaces (resistant surfaces) and sound are caused, which attract a fish to be hooked.
However, splashes, bubbles and water streams caused by the lure described above are directed only upward and backward. From the experimental viewpoint, a fish is not sufficiently attracted by the splashes, bubbles and water streams caused by this lure. Accordingly, it is impossible to make a good catch.